Hex-Elemental
by Tarlouse
Summary: The sisters face the five elements head on, but can't overcome them. Will they be able to stop the evil behind the chaos before its to late?


**Hex-Elemental**

~~~ 

For years now my sisters and I have fought demons, warlocks, beasts, you name it we have fought it. Just recently though we came across the worst battle to date, and even now we don't know how to stop it. 

It's like a beast which has escaped the chains that keep it bound. It roars across the city, schools and people are getting killed. What makes it worse is the fact we are powerless to stop it, if only we can find out how to stop its path of destruction. 

I sit huddled in a ball under a fallen car. It lays upsidedown, windows shattered, broken glass scattered on the road, I'm covered in small cuts from the flying debree. The wind howls outside, and the rain pours down in pelts. I pray to God for his help, it seems that that is the only way that we can stop this monster. 

The rain turns to thuds, hail stones of rock hard ice smash through the car narrowly missing my body. I scream for my sisters, I scream for my life, the Earth seems to tremble in fear, fear against this monster and its incredible power. 

I try to move further under the car but the wind picks up and hurls the car away, I am stuck in the car, as it drags across the wet ice covered road and towards a building. I scream again. 

Blackness. 

The darkness envelopes me, is death the only escape? Now for my story. 

~~~ 

17th July, 2002, 8:23am 

~~~ 

"Good Morning San Fransisco, today its going to be fine with a top of 35" Piper looked up and grined. Flicking off the televison she looked over at Leo and kissed him gently on the cheek. 

"That sounds fine," she said with a smile. "we can go for our picnic after all" Leo smiled and returned the kiss. They both looked up when Prue and Phoebe entered the kitchen, Phoebe rushed from the room and yelled out a goodbye as she left, Piper looked at Prue who said; 

"She was running late for her first shift at the hospital" 

Since she had passed her course she had gotten a job as a nurse. Deciding that Psychology wasn't quite for her she discovered she had enough qualifications to be a nurse, plus the experience she had when she helped out a couple of years ago. 

"What are you doing today Prue?" Piper asked with a warm smile. Prue poured some coffee and admired her sister so. She had a lovely husband and a nice day for the both of them to picnic. Prue had heard about their day out the day before, providing the weather held out for them. 

"Just work, here and there," Prue replied. She placed down the kettle and took a sip from her coffee, then took some toast. "I'll catch up with you both if I get the chance" Leo nodded. 

"That would be good Prue" he said. "you're always welcome" Piper elbowed him and Leo glared at Piper who glared back. She wanted him to herself today, and I knew that. 

Laughing Prue stood up and picked up another piece of toast and her things. 

"I'll eat on the run, because I need to get there early" Prue said walking off, Piper and Leo followed. 

"Where is the shoot today?" Piper asked. 

"Golden Gate Park," Prue explained taking a bite out of her toast. "there is a statue being re-opened and I have to be there for the magazine" With that she left closing the door behind her firmly. Piper turned back to Leo and kissed him gently on the lips. 

~~~ 

17th July, 2001, 9:30am 

~~~ 

"Damn traffic!" Phoebe said honking her horn for the 50th time this morning. Traffic had been hell and she couldn't work out why. She sat back in her car seat and gave in. She was not going anywhere fast so why fight it. 

She must of been sitting there for what seemed like hours but it was only ten minutes when she suddenly heard some screaming. She looked out of her car and saw a giant storm cloud above her, she kept starring in amazement. It was the middle of summer and there was a giant storm cloud above them. 

Before she knew it a giant hail stone shattered her windscreen, causing some of the glass to cut her face. She looked up in fear. It was like apocalypse or something. Comets of ice fall from the sky. 

She ducks for cover in the back seat and listen to the pelts of ice hit my car roof. Phoebe looks up to see the dints of ice coming through into the interior. The chunks were at least ten centermetres large in diameter. 

Phoebe screamed as only she could. Suddenly the same buzzing and ringing in her ears took over and she saw something horrific. Piper, laying on the ground, blood spilling from her mouth. Phoebe came back to reality and look outside again, the hail still came down, even harder now. She had to get out of the car before the hail stones claimed it. 

Grabbing the back seat she opened it so she could get into the boot, she searched for something to sheild her body from the natural onslaught. She came across a spare tire and pulled it out. Grasping it tightly she had to make a run for it, now. 

Opening the door Phoebe began to bolt through the bolts of ice. Thumping against the tire they narrowly missed her body she ran towards the nearest building and stood inside it. It all seemed calm now, until a pelt of ice shattered a window. 

"Damn this storm!!!" Phoebe screamed throwing down the tire. It was like it was after her and her alone. She ran through the foyer and avoided the pelts of ice which shattered the windows. Glass flew everywhere until she managed to duck behind a desk. She watched as pieces of ice scattered on the floor around her shivering form. She as drenched from the melted ice and water from the storm. Looking around she had to find a way out before the ice shattered the desk. 

She noticed an exit to the underground parking. At least she could get to her sister and help her out. That was the only thing which bothered her right now. 

Counting to three in her head she made a dash for it towards the doorway. Avoiding pelts of ice as she ran she made it to the door and ran downstairs and into the carpark. Running towards the nearest car she hotwired it as quickly as she could. The ice was breaking through the ceiling at catching up with her. 

"Come on!!!" she said in fustration, grabbing the two wires in her shaking hands she looked over at the ice which was piercing the roof like a high powered gun. Phoebe looked back at the wires screaming again, trying to start the car before the ice hit her. 

The car finally started just as the ice began to hit it. She jumped into the car and sped off as fast as she could. Speeding through the entrance way she sped away from the storm, leaving it behind her. She drove towards the next destination; The Pier, Seaside where Piper and Leo had gone to their picnic. 

~~~ 

17th July, 2001, 9:40am 

~~~ 

"It's so pretty here Leo," Piper said holding his hand as they strolled along the seaside. "we should come more often" 

Leo smiled and led Piper to a patch of nice grass. Pulling out a blanket he layed it down on the ground and Piper pulled out some plates and food. Sitting down they began to eat and admire the views. 

"Thanks for coming with me today" Piper said leaning into Leo. Leo kissed Piper gently on the forehead and together they looked out onto the ocean. 

It seemed so calm, the sky was blue, not a cloud was around. It was warm with the summertime and the smell of blooms on the trees filled the air with the musk of the sea. Piper closed her eyes and breathed in the senses then slowly re-opened her eyes and noticed a gray patch on the horizon. 

"Oh no," Piper muttered. "storm" she said pointing towards the dark patch. Leo looked at shook his head. 

"Don't worry it won't even reach here" he said taking a bite of a cake. He gave a bit to Piper who took a bite from his hand. Piper turned again and noticed that the dark patch was beginning to morph into something else and was moving directly towards them at a rapid speed. A wind tunnel began to develop and the air which was once still around them began to building up to a breeze. 

"Leo," Piper said with worry. "that thing isn't just bad weather" The breeze grew stronger and Leo began to worry too now. The wind tunnel developed into a tornado and it was moving directly towards them. 

"Leeeo!!!" Piper said panicking. She and Leo grabbed the food and shoved it into the basket with the blanket and the wind began to pick up. The blanket blew from their hands and they turned to see the tornado was only meters away from them. 

"Run!" Leo said pushing Piper in front of him. They began to run for their lives, the twister just behind them, the wind howled past their ringing ears and fear filled their hearts. Piper sudden tripped over a rock and landing under a powerpole. Leo ducked as a boat which was sitting in the warf flew over their heads. He then looked up and saw the pole shaking, the wind then ripped it up and threw it towards them. Piper screamed and Leo pushed her out of the way. 

"Leo!!" Piper screamed. Leo lay under the pole uncoscious and Piper tried to grab him but the twister was moving it and fast. Piper realised she had to get out of their and Leo opened his eyes and looked into her fearing ones. 

"Please, get away Piper" Leo muttered in pain. Piper cried not wanting to leave, but the twister was moving in and fear took control of her body. She got up and began to run. The twister went around Leo, she looked back in relief to find it avoided him, but why? Something like that is so random. She didn't care at the moment she had to get away. 

She wasn't watching where she was going when sudden she turned forwards and didn't respond quick enough. Flying debree hit her full force and set her flying backwards and into a tree. Piper fell to the ground. Her lungs were on fire and she looked dazed at the storm before her. It was then when everything went black. 

~~~ 

"Here are the photos" Prue announced placing some photos onto her editors desk. He looked at them and nodded. 

"Good work as usual," he commented. "and on time" he raised an eye-brow on the word 'time' which he emphasised. Prue laughed slightly as did her boss. 

"I'm just glad you like the job I've done," Prue began. "it was such nice weather out today" 

"Yes I have to agree, that today is the perfect day for a photographer to get out and about," he began. "I just heard though that there is a storm coming in later this afternoon" Prue frowned thinking of her sister and her husband caught in the rain at the beach. 

Prue smiled and waved to her boss as she left and went to the lockers to get her things and be off. As she did she overheard a weather report in the tearoom and walked in. Everyone was watching in silence and shock. 

"Major hail stones struck Eastern San Fransisco today, wiping out an entire ten kilometer area but suddenly dissappeared. It has left disasterous effects on the cars and buildings which ammount to over one million dollars. Luckilly no one was seriously injured. In other news the Western beaches of San Fransisco a tornado has been sighted..." Prue's heart sank at the location and the fact a tornado had been sighted. Nothing like this usually ever happened, other than the occaisional earthquake nothing really happened in San Fransisco. 

"Piper" Prue whispered as she pulled out her mobile phone she began to dial for Piper. No one answered. She then dialed for Phoebe who she got an answer from; 

"Hello?" 

"Phoebe, its me Prue...." 

"Prue, listen to me, Piper is in trouble something has gotten to her" Prue could hear the fear and exhaustion in Phoebe's voice. 

"Where's Leo?" 

"I think he is in trouble too, phone for an ambulance for that location and meet me down there" with that Phoebe hung up. Prue grabbed and keys and rushed out immediately. 

Phoebe pulled up at the beach and jumped out of the car and looked around desperately. Debee was laying everywhere, a storm had gone through here too. 

"Piper!!!" Phoebe called out. She walked for a while scanning the fallen trees and boats lifted from the water. "Piper!" she called out again. The sun began to sting the cuts and abrasions on her face from the glass and encounter earlier but she pressed on. She looked around again and stopped to call out; 

"Piper!!!!" she was suddenly brought to the attention of the wheezing and heavy breathing from a small distance away, her eyes soon landing on Piper who was leaning against a building breathing heavily, coughing occasionally, bring up even more blood from her drowing lungs. 

"Piper!" Phoebe called out falling beside her sister, she wanted to touch her but was afraid too as she believed she would hurt her even more. 

"Piper?" she whispered a tear escaping from her eyes. Piper moaned in response, Phoebe was shocked for a moment but her nursing skills soon came into action. 

"Where's Leo?" she tried to ask her sister, Phoebe opened her sisters eyes to check her pupils, she was out of it. Piper moaned again and tried to open her eyes but couldn't. 

"Piper, I'm going to lift you up a little to stop the blood from filling your lungs, it will hurt only for a moment sweeite" Phoebe said placing her arms around her sister, she lifted her up and leant her directly upright, Piper moaned even louder and her head fell to the side weakly. 

Phoebe pulled out her mobile and phoned for an ambulance. 

Prue was driving along frantically, she had already called for an ambulance but just wanted to know that her sister was alright. 

Suddenly something caught her eye ahead, the sky was turning gray again and the wind was picking up, a tube began to form from the sky. It was a tornado. She then noticed in the rearview another tornado developing directly behind her. Prue began to panick and sped up. 

Speeding down the high way she kept looking behind her and the her mirrors it was ripping down everything in its path, car after car, house after house, and it was gaining. 

Phoebe sat beside Piper holding her hand in comfort. 

"It's going to be fine sweetie," Phoebe said quietly she brushed some hair from her sisters pale face, "but I need to know where Leo is too" Piper breathed in a wet gasp for air, she opened an eye and looked at Phoebe. 

"Heeee's trapped" Piper said barely above a whisper. 

Phoebe looked around and noticed a hand sticking out from under a pile of debree. 

"Leo!" Phoebe called out running towards the pile and began to lift everything from the body, she finally came across Leo and began to call out his name again, she felt for a pulse frantically and found none. 

"Leo!" Phoebe called out in despair, tears began to fall from her eyes, she looked over at Piper crying, Piper was too out of it to notice what was going on now. 

Phoebe knew her sister would surely die now if she didn't get to a hospital soon, her little experience as a nurse in the past had told her that. She turned to Leo and brushed her cheek gently. 

"Leo" she whispered quietly. She kissed him gently on the cheek. Suddenly he orbed out. Shocked Phoebe looked up not understanding how he could orb out when he was dead, her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a chilling breeze on her neck. She shivered and slowly moved towards Piper again. She noticed Piper was shaking from the cold. 

As Phoebe walked towards the car she noticed the breeze turned into a gail, Phoebe grabbed the blanket and began to panic, she turned and saw a giant twister not to far from her. Slamming the door she grabbed the blanket and rushed over to Piper who was shaking from the cold air. 

Wrapping the blanket around her sister Phoebe slolwy picked her up. Piper moaned in pain and it broken Phoebe apart to hear it.. 

"I'm sorry sweetie" Phoebe said feeling guilty. Running with Piper in her arms she moved towards the car, but the tornado was moving in for fast. Phoebe turned and ran towards the nearest building, every step creating a moan of pain to escape from Piper's lips. 

Opening the door she ran inside, placing Piper down gently she locked the door and placed a few heavy pieces of furniture against it. She turned around realising they had to get down further if they were to survive. 

Phoebe scrambled to find a trapdoor of some sort so they could get underground. She finally came across a door and opened it with much difficultly. The windows were beginning to rattle and shatter from the winds, Phoebe rushed over to Piper and carried her underground. 

Once down she turned on the light and shut the door tightly. The wind rattle and howled above them. Phoebe grabbed Piper and rubbed the blanket up against her careful of not hurting her chest anymore than it was. They could only wait for the onslaught to go. 

~~~ 


End file.
